Why the heart crumbles
by Heart of the Oblivion
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo go to Kagome's Era and enters the Dark Tournament with...WHAT!...Yuusuke's team! YuYu Hakusho/ Inuyasha! UP TO REVISION FOR ALL OF YOU :3
1. Hoping for the truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and if there is a story like this I don't know about it.**_

_**Chapter 1: Hoping for the truth.**_

"Is it all over? What happened Sango? Did he die Miroku?" A sixteen year old Kagome questioned her brother and sister like figures. "The final battle or at least I think that was the final battle." Sango answered and sighed. "And to answer your other question Lady Kagome, he isn't dead…he didn't even battle against Naraku he was off with Kikyo. I recommend we go to Keade's hut and wait for a little while." Miroku answered in a sad tone. "Oh…okay I presume your right. Let's go." Kagome inquired and walked off to Keade's hut with Sango and Miroku in tow.

_**One hour later in Keade's hut**_

Inuyasha strode into the hut with one arm wrapped around Kikyo's shoulders. "Why are you here wench? Nevermind I end everything here and now, right Kikyo?" Inuyasha crowed as Kikyo stepped away from him and notched an arrow on her bow and released the arrow and it hit Kagome in the shoulder.

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

'_Why Inuyasha? Are you going to kill me for her to take __**MY**____soul?'_ I thought sadly. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo come let's go." I inquired and ran off. "To where Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned and ran after me with Sango running after me as well with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. "My era." I inquired as I plunged to my knees. "Kagome!" Sango and Shippo yelled and they knelt down near me.

_**Author's P.O.V.**_

A silver white glow enveloped to area and soon stood a new Kagome or a silver kitsune (**Fox**).

Kagome's hair goes down to her butt instead of her waist which is black with silvery white streaks and perched on top over her head were two fluffy white ears and a white kitsune tail sprouted from her backside. Kagome's eyes are dark blue which is almost black with red fragments in them.

Her garments changed too. Kagome now wears an orange Chinese fighting gi with a small golden tiara. "Wow! Kagome now you really can be my okaa-san!" Shippo inquired happily. "Yes I know but we must go now. Follow me." Kagome declared and ran off with Sango, Miroku and Shippo in tow.

Soon the small group stopped in front of the BoneEater's Well and spotted a small bundle of weapons. In the bundle included: Four new katanas, a pouch of daggers and other demon slayer items for Kagome and Sango. (**What I mean by that is they both get the same amount of items.**) Sutras, two new staves and a pouch of daggers for Miroku. "I wonder who these are from." Sango thought out loud. "They are from Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome answered and soon acknowledged. "We must leave now… Inuyasha is near."

Soon the four of them jumped into the Well and amazingly go through and climbed out or in Kagome's case she jumped out and all of the had their new clothes and other items given to them by Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly sealed the BoneEater's Well and walk inside with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. (**I forgot Sango does have Kilala with her. Sorry about that.**) The small group also with Kilala headed up to Kagome's room.

_**With the YuYu gang**_

"Koenma do you have a new mission for us?" questioned a tall red headed boy. (**I'll give you one guess to who it is.**) "Well, yes and no. Your mission is to find a new team member for the Dark Tournament." declared Koenma in a small voice before continuing. "They changed the rules this year. It states that each team is to have seven members on a team. No more no less." Soon the boys who entered Koenma's office exited through a portal and started there search.

_**Back at Kagome's house. Sango's P.O.V.**_

Miroku was out of the room and Kagome and I were getting changed into our new garments courtesy of Lord Sesshomaru. "Kagome I think someone is spying on us." I declared pointing to the Goshinboku. I watched as Kagome looked to where I was pointing to see a blur of black and sighed. "You were right Sango."

_**How do you like story so far?**_

_**POLL:**_

_**Kagome/Hiei**_

_**Kagome/Kurama**_

_**Kurama/Kagome/Hiei**_

_**Please vote because I don't know who should go with who…**_

_**Bye for Now.**_


	2. Finding new members

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho OR Inuyasha…

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho OR Inuyasha….But I do own a GIANT Inuyasha poster!**

**Oh and one thing…I have **

_**Poll for pairings:**_

_**Hiei / Kagome: 7**_

_**Kurama / Kagome: 2**_

_**Kurama / Kagome / Hiei: 1**_

_**Now I'm excited to see how it will turn out. Personally I'm going for Hiei / Kagome or a Kurama / Kagome / Hiei pairing so go and FIGHT! - Oh I mean vote…**_

_**Oh and one other thing, just so you know I've never actually seen YuYu Hakusho so if this fanfic is very bad let me know okay?**_

_**Chapter two: Finding the new members**_

"Hey Kagome…do you think that boy that was watching us is a threat?" Sango questioned a little worried and a little angry that a boy was spying on them. "Sango… You are always so worried about…something…that is why I created a little code for us." Kagome stated with a sigh.

"**Code Green: Area secured.**

**Code Grey: Unknown area.**

**Code Purple: Weak ****levelled demon.**

**Code Blue: Middle levelled demon.**

**Code Red: High levelled demon.**

**Code Silver: Withdraw from the area**

**Moogle: Objective or mission complete.**

**Chocobo: Objective or mission.**

**Code Darkness: Retreat **and that's it. What you think?" Kagome questioned Sango hopefully. "I like the code Kagome but shouldn't we have substitute names?" Sango questioned after they were dressed.

"Great idea Sango but what names should we have?" Kagome inquired placing a finger on her chin. "Well I have an idea for the names Kagome. How about you are Miki. I'll be Sarino and Miroku will be Daro?" Sango exclaimed happily looking out of the window.

"Sango! You're a genius!" Kagome or Miki exclaimed and stood. "Sarino lets go get Daro ya?" Miki inquired gleefully while running out of her room and yelled to Miroku of Daro. "Yo Miroku come on lets go out to kill some demons ya?!"

Soon they were out the door wearing the clothes Lord Sesshomaru gave them.

_**Meanwhile with the Spirit Detectives in Koenma's office**_

"Alright toddler. We just start searching and now you call us back? What the fuck is that about?!" Yuusuke inquired angrily as he slammed the doors open.

"Yuusuke…FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME I'M NOT A TODDLER!" shrieked the miniature Prince of the Spirit World as Kurama calmly inquired while trying to break up their fight. "Koenma do you have any leads on where to find the new members?"

Suddenly everything was tense, so tense that if a bird flew into the office it would die from the tension. "As a matter of fact I do. I found out the location of three very strong people and also they are heading towards a powerful youkai **(Demon)** that escaped from Makai. I suggest that you get over there right away. Oh and one more warning, the youkai can camouflage itself **AND **hide its scent and aura." Koenma stated as Boton came in and made a portal and shoved them in.

_**With Sa**__**rino, Miki and Daro in the forest near the Sunset Shrine**_

"Sarino do you feel a presence? Two youkai, one hanyou and a human with high spiritual energy?" Miki inquired as she brought out one of her katanas and got into a fighting stance that would make Sesshomaru proud.

"Wait! We don't want to harm you!" yelled a calm, mysterious voice with made Miki freeze a little as she shook the feeling off. "Who are you and show yourself?!" Miki hissed dangerously at the voice. Soon a sigh was heard and the people revealed themselves.

"What do you four want?" Sarino inquired venomously as she looked them over and turned to Miki with a look that said: "Transform and I'll kill you when we are away from them!" too bad Miki didn't get the look and transformed putting her katana away and pulled out a silvery white rose. "Answer Sarino's question…Before I 'accidentally' behead the lot of you…"

_**Red! Let me out to **__**see to cute vixen! **__Youko purred._

_Sorry, but no Youko…__I-_

The sound of clashing weapons brought Kurama but into reality only to be shocked at what he saw.

_**Okay I'm done for now sorry it took so long.**__** What do you think Kurama saw?**_

_**Well you'll have to wait and see but I'm **__**going give you a sneak peek into the next chapter.**_

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"_Hiei, what are you doing? We are supposed to ask them for assistance not to fight them!" Kurama spoke with a hint of __annoyance in his voice. "What would you need our help with, Fox Avatar?" Miki requested in an expressionless tone._

_**So **__**Ja Ne everymeow!**_


End file.
